


Never Got Far

by glindasoreo



Series: Hatchetfield But Make It Swift [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, F/M, technically, they just graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Charlotte wasn't happy with Sam but she needed something to push her out.Title from Getaway Car by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Hatchetfield But Make It Swift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never Got Far

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make this for awhile and I was bored so... yeah.

Three months earlier, Charlotte was at a party to celebrate her graduation. She was with her classmates and her fiancé of six months. Sam had graduated a year before her, and they were making plans to get married. Things with Sam weren't great. He was gone a lot, they argued, and she would get blamed for any problem they had. She needed to get out of the relationship. She needed something to push her, and that something was at the party.

She and Ted had been flirting since the second year and had made out a handful of times. And here he was, leaning against the wall after Paul's girlfriend put him in timeout for being a douchebag one too many times. Sam was nowhere to be found, and Charlotte needed a friend. 

"How much longer do you have?" She asked. 

Ted looked at the watch on his wrist, "Three minutes. You know, I haven't even been that bad tonight. She's just a bitch."

Charlotte let out a small laugh, "Didn't you tell her that stupid peanut butter and jam joke?"

"Exactly! I've said much worse. Whatever. Why are you talking to me, anyway? Where's the fiancé?" Ted asked, lifting his drink to his mouth. 

"No clue. Tonight was supposed to be fun, you know? And now he's nowhere to be found."

Ted scoffed, "You should leave him."

"He's-he's my fiancé! I love him!"

"And you're what? Going to marry him and spend the rest of your life as a fucking housewife? Wondering where he is and who he's with?"

"Ted! I love him!"

"Yeah? Where was that when you were making out with me in the empty classroom in Ellis last month? Or when we nearly hooked up the day before you got engaged? Hm?" Charlotte stared at him, speechless. Ted rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thought so. Look at that. The timeout's done. Hey Paul!" Ted pushed himself off the wall to harass Paul further.

Charlotte was left with thoughts running through her head. She knew she wanted to leave, but what came after that was unknown. She started making her way through the house and asked everyone if they knew where Sam was. She eventually found him in the backyard with a cigarette in his mouth as he leaned against a table talking to some guys he knew. 

"Sam, I want to go home." She told him as she pulled him from his friends. 

"We've been here for an hour and a half. Relax." He told her. He wasn't paying any attention to her and instead began digging through his jacket for a lighter. He offered a cigarette to her. "You want one?"

"No. I'm not feeling well. Can we go, please?" Charlotte asked again.

"What are you pregnant?" Sam joked. Then he realized what he just said to her. "Fuck, Charlotte. Are you?"

"No! I'm just tired! Please."

He looked down at her pleading eyes. "Fine, we'll stay another half hour. Can you do that?" Charlotte nodded. "Great. I'll come to find you."

Charlotte watched as he turned back to his conversation. Half an hour. she could do that.

She couldn't do that. 20 minutes later, she was sitting on the couch staring at the ring of her finger, twisting it anxiously. 

"Hey, dude! Charlotte, right?" Paul's girlfriend asked as she plopped down on the couch next to her. "Thought I'd come to say hi cause we've never actually talked before. So, how long have you been engaged?" She asked, gesturing to the ring on her finger. 

"6 months."

"Shit! That's how long Paul and I have been together!"

Charlotte smiled in an attempt to make polite conversation, "How's that been? Paul talks about you all the time."

"Great! Honestly, I love spending time with him, and I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'm sure you know the feeling."

Charlotte's eyes searched the room and found Ted leaning by the fireplace, talking to a woman with platinum blonde hair. "Yeah."

Paul's girlfriend opened her mouth again, but Paul's arm reached down her shoulder. "Em? The cab's here." She scrambled to her feet and climbed on his back. "It was nice seeing you, Charlotte. Hopefully, we can all get together soon and do something." Paul said before leaving.

Charlotte waved, then stood up and found the person she wanted to talk to.

"Take me home. I ordered a cab for Sam and me, but I can't."

Ted looked around. The blonde he was talking to rolled her eyes and walked away. "Can't what, Char?"

"Leave with him. Be with him. Get me out of here."

"So you're leaving him? For good?"

"First thing tomorrow. But tonight, I just want you."

"Good enough for me." He said before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. 

They stood on the curb hand in hand. The engagement ring was loose on her finger. The cab arrived, and they started to get in.

"Hey! Charlotte, what the fuck?" They heard Sam's voice from the front door. He started to make his way to the pair.

Charlotte scrambled into the car and told the driver to drive. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she laughed into Ted's shoulder. She never noticed that her engagement ring had fallen onto the road for Sam to find when he was chasing after the car. 

That was then. This was now.

Three months later, she was happy. Three months later, she felt free. But three months later, she wasn't in love. She didn't feel the over the moon love the Paul and Emma felt. She wasn't feeling the love she felt for Sam in the early stages of their relationship. She wasn't feeling butterflies whenever she saw Ted. There wasn't even an inkling of love. She felt guilty. She had to end it. 

They sat across from each other at Ted's kitchen table. Their hands clasped together. 

"Explain that again," Ted said monotone. He was trying not to convey emotion.

"This is so hard. I care about you. I really do. Just not the way I'm supposed to. It's not fair to you, Ted, to either of us."

"So what are you going to do now? Get back together with him?"

Charlotte shook her head. Tears filled in her eyes. "I would be married by now. I can't go back to that. Not now that I can finally breathe."

"Was I just a rebound then?"

"You were so much more. You saved me, and I can't thank you enough for that."

Pulling away from her, Ted moved his gaze, so he was no longer looking directly at her. "Yeah. Whatever."

Charlotte got up to leave but turned back to him. "Be completely honest with me. Do you love me?" Ted stared at her, mouth open, but no words were coming out. "Yeah, thought so."

She left his apartment and got into her car. Tears fell down her face. They weren't sad tears. They weren't happy tears. They were just tears. A smile crept across her face as she drove away, preparing for the next chapter of her life.


End file.
